happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothy/Trivia
General Trivia *In the Pop Corn edition episode of Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, it is revealed that Toothy had a tail enlargement surgery and is wanted for impersonating a dentist in seven states, and was last seen in Ohio (this may be a reference to Nuttin' but the Tooth). *Although Toothy doesn't have much of a concrete personality, Toothy's personality can be best described as "Cuddles' personality, but with different interests". He is also shown to be less mischievous than him. *He is known for his constant eye injuries. *Ever since Eye Candy, Toothy has started suffering more eye-related injuries, as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Chew Said a Mouthful (Not shown), Idol Curiosity, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Camp Pokeneyeout. Furthermore, in Remains to be Seen, one of his eyes is missing when he comes back as a zombie. *The First Blood DVD "Collect them All" section reveals he flosses his teeth excessively. *Toothy loves watching monster movies such as Godzilla, as seen in Wingin' It. *The Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love has hinted that Toothy has an allergy to bee stings. *He is the only character to appear in a Love Bite and not date anyone. *He has a pet turtle with a shell painted with hot rod flames, as is seen in Junk in the Trunk. His turtle is also seen in Letter Late Than Never but without the flames on its shell. *There have been two times when Kenn Navarro took Warren Graff's role, the first being in Keepin' it Reel, where he played Toothy, and the second being in a A Hole Lotta Love, where he played Handy. *His Season 3 alliterate sentence is: "Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth". Also, the toothbrush is a reference to his name. *There is a Halloween costume of Toothy with a pair of scissors impaled in his eye. Design *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Toothy was seen with two stray hairs on his head. They disappeared in all future episode, but stayed in his season 1 intro. *Toothy's buckteeth are normally longer than the buckteeth of other characters(hence his name). In some earlier episodes, he has his normal buckteeth, but they would change between being from his normal to short like the rest of the Happy Tree Friends. This was a goof, and was corrected during the TV series. *His appearance is similar to the Nickelodeon character SpongeBob SquarePants, as both have large gapped teeth and freckles on both sides their faces, and they both cry a lot. He is also similar to Timmy Turner from the Nickelodeon show The Fairly OddParents due to their large front teeth, purple-pink color, and because they are both accident-prone. Episode Statistics *Toothy survives 16 out of the 72 episodes he appears in. If he survived his debatable deaths he would have survived in 21 episodes. *In the TV series, Toothy appears in all three episodes of "Deep Six" and "Nine Lives". *Toothy almost never stars alone in an episode. The only episodes where he does are Eye Candy and Brake the Cycle. *''Idol Curiosity'' and Chew Said a Mouthful are the only TV episodes to feature Toothy without Cuddles. *''Going Out With a Bang'' is the first episode where Toothy has a featuring role and survives. *He is the only main character not to have a starring role in the first season of the TV series (as Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) was not a real episode). *The only episodes that Toothy stars and survives are Nuttin' but the Tooth and Oh Xmas Tree. **If one counts Kringles and Breaks, Toothy has also starred and survived in Kringle Karols, Deck the Halls, and We Wish You. *Toothy is a featuring character in See You Later, Elevator, Breaking Wind, and Camp Pokeneyeout when he should have been a starring character in Camp Pokeaneyeout and an appearing character in the other two. **In From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Concrete Solution, and Wrath of Con, he has appearing roles instead of featuring roles. *If you count Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) (although that was not a real episode), Cuddles, Flippy, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Lumpy, Lifty, and Shifty have appeared in all of his TV series starring roles (since he only had one). *Toothy is one of the few characters who starred in a Still Alive episode. The others are Nutty, Handy, Splendid, Flippy, and Lumpy. Kills and Deaths *Toothy is the first character to die in the Internet Shorts , and thus the first to die in Happy Tree Friends ''(unless you count [[Banjo Frenzy|''Banjo Frenzy]]). Similarly, he was the first (major character) victim of Fliqpy in the internet shorts and the TV series. *Toothy has a wide range of deaths; usually involving his eyes, his head, getting crushed, and disintegrating. *Toothy is the one of the two characters to be killed by every original character at least once, the other character is Lumpy. *Toothy and Cuddles both die in the first and last episodes of season 1. *Toothy and The Mole are the joint last characters to die in Season 1. *Toothy is both the first and last character to die in Season 1. *Toothy is the eleventh character to die in the TV series, the first in the Internet series, and possibly the fourth to die the shorts. *All of Toothy's season 4 deaths were caused by Lumpy. *Lumpy (Debatably) dies in every TV episode that Toothy survives in. *Every time Toothy kills Lumpy, Lumpy kills Toothy by the end of the episode. *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 76 to 38. *The only characters Toothy hasn't killed are Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *Cuddles is his most frequent victim. *He is the most frequent victim of Cuddles and Lumpy. **Additionally, he is the Cursed Idol's most frequent victim. *Most of Toothy's kills occur in Remains to be Seen and Class Act. *The only episodes where Toothy's deaths aren't caused by the other main characters are Treasure Those Idol Moments, Eye Candy, Doggone It, and Happy New Year. *He is one of the few characters to die in every episode he kills another character in. The others are Petunia, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty. *He is one of the few characters who have killed Lifty and Shifty a different number of times. The others are Lumpy and Cro-Marmot. *A few of his deaths involve being vaporized, disintegrated, or turning into dust, like in Stealing the Spotlight, Easy Comb, Easy Go, See What Develops (sort of), and Mime to Five. *Toothy is the first to die in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Treasure Those Idol Moments, Hide and Seek, Party Animal, Dunce Upon a Time, ''A Sight for Sore Eyes, Easy Comb, Easy Go, We're Scrooged!, and See You Later, Elevator (Debatable). On the other hand he dies last in Happy Trails Pt. 1 (Debatable), Better Off Bread, Peas in a Pod, Strain Kringle, and All In Vein. *In the episode Hide and Seek, Toothy is the first victim of Fliqpy. **Coincidentally, Evil Flippy is one of the first victims of Toothy. **Toothy is also the first character to be killed by Fliqpy in the TV series. *He is also the first victim of Mime, Nutty (along with every other character), and The Cursed Idol. In the TV series, he is the first victim of Russell. *He is the first character to have a debatable death (Banjo Frenzy). *Toothy is the only character to kill something else in a Smoochie (a chick in his Easter Smoochie). Superlatives *He, The Mole, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, and Handy are the only main characters to not star on their own in the TV series. *Toothy is one of the three main characters who do not normally wear any clothes/accessories of any kind. The others are Lifty and Flaky. *He, Lammy, and Mime are the only purple characters. *Despite the fact that Toothy and Handy have never interacted, they have a lot in common. **They are the only beavers in the show. **They both share the same voice actor, Warren Graff. **They both star alone in only two episodes each. **Coincidentally, one of the starring roles for each character is in season 2, both episodes from the season are very popular on YouTube, and is the highest rated episode for the character. Both episodes also have no featuring or appearing characters. Their other solo starring role is in season 3. **Both characters are named after a unique physical feature to their body. (Toothy's huge buckteeth and Handy's lack of hands) **They are the only characters in the squid attack in Doggone It, who's deaths are debatable. **Both characters ('Debatably) survive their debut episode. *Toothy is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Cuddles, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Lifty, Russell, Mime, and Lammy (Debatable). *He is (debatably) one of the main characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Lumpy, Handy, Lammy, Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Petunia, and Mime. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia